International telecommunication carriers often wish to connect to other specific international telecommunication carriers for which they have no direct connections. Currently, such carriers may use an international transit network to connect with each other. For example, an international carrier may forward an international call to the transit network. The transit network then performs the routing required to forward the international call to a destination carrier.
One problem with routing calls in this manner involves the international transit network. For example, the international transit network provider must be able to provide interfaces associated with routing calls to a large number of international carriers. This typically involves routing the calls via customized interfaces associated with various international carriers. Using customized interfaces makes it much more difficult and costly for a transit network provider to connect various international carriers to other international carriers.